In the field of flat-panel display technology, flat-panel display devices having large size, high resolution and high picture quality, such as liquid crystal televisions, have occupied predominance in the current flat-panel display market.
A display panel includes various electrodes and there are many materials for manufacturing electrode. For example, in order to avoid signal delay, electrodes such as source electrode, drain electrode, gate electrode and gate lines, data lines and common electrode are made of metal copper (Cu) with small resistance, so as to reduce delay of image signals.
In current display panels, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, electrode are generally made of metal aluminum (Al) having low cost, high electrical conductivity and very small metal ion diffusibility.